


Pierce your lips and win his heart

by IntolerantBonita



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Body Piercing, Dan has no pain tolerance, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil has no clue Dan loves him, Piercings, snake bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntolerantBonita/pseuds/IntolerantBonita
Summary: Dan would do everything to make Phil his - even fight with his greatest fear (aka Phil jokes about liking lip piercings and Dan takes it too seriously).Trigger warning: descriptions of being pierced and anxiety/nervousness.Don't read if you are as sensitive as Dan in this AU.





	Pierce your lips and win his heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just pretend you haven't read tags and act surprised. I know Dan in real life is a fearless beast, but we all believe in some alternative universes where it isn't true at all.

A place where Dan was smelled very sterilely and, although he was supposed to appreciate that, it only made him even sicker. He looked up and narrowed his eyes when they met white light of the lamp.

"Are you ready?" Dan heard a voice of a young girl. She was getting closer to him with a strange looking tool in her hand.

The boy only gulped and nodded his head, letting her do what had to come.

  
                                                                      ----------------------------------------

  
Earlier that day, in the morning, nothing was indicating pain that was yet to come. Dan and Phil finished vlogging and, since they had some free time before their business meeting, they decided to have coffee in the city. When they entered the cafe, Dan headed for the orders and Phil saved their usual table by the window. Although for someone who wasn't used to boys' little rituals it might come across as creepy, they sometimes liked to watch other people hurrying in the streets and comment on their appearance. During their last lunch together they had talked about an old lady with a big, bright hat; a square - built bald man that was holding a small puppy in his arms and a group of teenagers, weaving on their skateboards between other Brits.

"Look at this guy over here," said Phil, pointing his finger at a young boy standing on the opposite side of the street when Dan came back with their drinks. "He looks kinda cute with those piercings."

"You mean snake bites?" Dan asked as he finally looked the boy out.

Indeed, two small rings placed almost in the corners of his lips made The Blond (as Dan quickly named him in his head) look not only good but also fit his black outfit and messy hair perfectly.

"I don't know how they're called, but it definitely gives him +10 chances to being my next boyfriend."

Dan only burst into laughter at his friend's nerdy comment. It was obvious Phil would never hit on anyone because they had a piercing he liked, let alone when the stranger couldn't be more than 16 years old.

Lester had already focused on another person but, apparently, his words got stuck in Dan's head. The younger boy had a crush on Phil for some time now but their relationship didn't seem like going in a direction different than just a friendship. It wasn't possible for Dan to make his feelings any more obvious - even their fans, complete strangers, kept arguing about their possible relationship for years, but Phil was completely blind for any romantic hints Dan was bombarding him with on a regular basis.

"Do you think I would look good with them?" Dan raised a subject once again. His voice was absent and he didn't take his gaze away from The Blond even for a second.

"With lip piercings?" Phil looked at Dan and almost sized him up. "I don't know. But I like your ear ones... It really suits you, so maybe other holes would make you look even cooler," he answered innocently and took a sip of his coffee, moving his eyes on a street.

Although Daniel smiled and joined the conversation, he was still thinking about the stranger waiting at the bus stop. This thought followed him when they left the cafe but soon he had to focus on their work; the meeting lasted longer than both of them expected and they came back to their flat in the early evening. Despite Dan's strange irritation, he managed not only to make the dinner, but also he volunteered to clean the dishes. He got everything done unusually fast and closed himself in his bedroom, making Phil wonder what was the reason of Dan's behaviour.

Phil also wanted to relax a little, but before he even dealt with turning his laptop on, he heard some quick footsteps on the stairs and a sound of something (somebody?) falling down.

He left the living room and saw Dan hurrying in a hallway. The boy was jumping on one foot, trying to put his sneaker on and keep the balance at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked suspiciously, raising his eyebrow. "I thought we will watch a movie tonight."

"Oh crap," Dan froze in a strange position, still fighting with his shoe. "I'm sorry I forgot, but I have some things to do... in the city. And I have to leave now," he added awkwardly and opened the door, praying for Phil to stop asking questions.

"Should I wait for you?" he heard his friend's voice when he finally managed to make it through the doorstep.

"No, I'll come back late!" Dan shouted and slammed the door louder than it was needed.

Why did he want to do it in such a hurry? Of course, he could wait at least until morning, sleep on it and sort his thoughts, but deep in his heart Dan knew the longer he would wait, the more doubts he would have and his plan would end up undone as fast as it appeared. But wasn't it what youth was supposed to look like? Youth and ironic "YOLO" he used to say doing everyday chores? Right after dinner Dan found the nearest piercing studio and ran there knowing they were open only for an hour.

That was how Dan found himself sitting on a chair (which was way too small and didn't have a backrest), making his "teenage dream" come true. His piercer, Sandra, had already given him a cup of mouthwash, marked his lip and disappeared only to take needed tools. Dan was left alone on that luckless chair for not longer than two minutes, but in that time he managed to consider all pros and cons for an umpteenth time, came up with a few new ways of escaping and wrote a whole essay titled "Why do I want to suffer and pay for it with my own money to impress a guy that isn't even interested in me". He was almost done with the fifteenth paragraph of this masterpiece when Sandra came back to the room.

She took his bottom lip in her fingers and curve it, making Dan's heart race like he was supposed to walk into a flaming building.

"Don't worry, I just have to check if you have any veins here, so you won't be bleeding after," Sandra explained with a soft giggle. It didn't help much because Dan's brain had already focused on the word "bleeding" and didn't want to listen to any further words.

Although Dan wouldn't be caught dead admitting it, he didn't have any pain tolerance at all. Sure, he was always trying to come across as a badass when someone was asking him about his ear piercings but, in reality, he remembered getting them as a living hell; he even promised himself he would never enter a piercing studio as a client ever again.

"It wasn't that bad," Dan tried to lift his own spirits, alertly watching Sandra's every move.

But life seemed to enjoy playing games with him and Dan felt like time travelling without any ideas where he would land next. He was sure he had managed to erase all bad memories and replace them with a pride of having two extra holes in his body, but suddenly flashbacks from his last piercing experience appeared at once in front of his eyes stronger than ever before. At that point, he didn't know if he was afraid of a needle going through his skin or the week after being pierced. According to the "Internet research" Dan did (which was, in reality, some comments from various piercing forums), at the beginning lip studs were supposed to make eating, drinking and brushing his teeth very difficult. He had already created a beautiful image of him, trying to brush his teeth half asleep at 3 am, forgetting about this shit and stabbing his unhealed piercing with a tooth brush. Every single night.

"Is everything ok? You look pale," the piercer asked politely, pouring a little bit of sanitizer on a cotton pad. Dan thought she had probably noticed his hand shaking when she had handed him a small mirror to see if the dots were marked in the right place as well, but thankfully she hadn't commented on that.

"It's cold outside," Dan mumbled. He knew he was supposed to be nicer and thank Sandra for having him so late, but he was too nervous to remember about good manners. Thank God he hadn't had any coffee before entering the piercing studio - even without extra caffeine he felt like his heart was going to explode. Dan still had the mirror in his hands, so he wrapped his fingers around a black handle, just to hold on something.

"You aren't scared of such a minor piercing, are you? One minute and we are done," Sandra tried everything to make him feel better. She leaned with metal forceps and Dan tightened the grip on the mirror, making his knuckles almost white.

He shut his eyes, mentally preparing himself for a feeling of a cold needle going through his skin. For at least a second, he thought he was seriously going to faint - it seemed like he forgot how to breathe, he held his breath when there were only millimetres between his skin and a sharp tool and didn't want to let the air in again. He was perfectly aware he should have been breathing steady and whatever would happen, not stop - dear God, he was learning about it less than an hour ago! It turned out it was easier to say than to do, especially when he had to cope with his greatest fear at the very same time.

"I will be fast," the piercer promised.

A sharp stab surprised Dan - maybe closing his eyes was a bad idea at the end. His lip became swollen and his skin reddish as he kept sitting still with a plastic tube sticking out, waiting for Sandra to put a labret in. He wasn't ready yet to see what was going on; he felt like he would have thrown up if he had done so. He was still pretty unwell; the pain was accompanied by a wave of heat that soon was replaced with a cold sweat. His fringe stuck to his forehead and panic thoughts about dying with unstyled hair appeared in his head once again.

A running fan was the only sound in the room and Dan didn't have anything else to focus on but a weird feeling of getting a stud through and tightening its cap. Although he didn't think he was bleeding, he felt unwanted tears under his eyelids; but before he could freak out even more, Sandra started working on another piercing and soon he had both labrets placed under his lower lip.

"I have to admit, you look great with snake bites," she said, stepping back to admire her work.

Dan finally opened his eyes and got blinded by lamps' light again. He took a deep breath - it felt like he had been under the water for too long and his lungs had been craving for oxygen. After he tried and steadied his breath, he gently touched the left piercing with his fingertips. He immediately hissed in pain, reflexively pursing his lips and making the feeling even worse.

"No, don't touch it," he heard Sandra's warning. "Just rinse your mouth again. I'll clean around and we are done."

Dan answered with a smile and let her finish. He was amazed when he saw his reflection in a mirror; the piercings looked not only very aesthetically pleasing, but also the spacing between two studs was done perfectly and everything looked even and symmetrical. Dan put the mirror away and straightened his fingers with a difficulty, due to his too tight grip. He thanked Sandra properly and paid, giving the piercer a well - deserved tip.

It was already dark outside when he left the piercing studio. Dan felt soft wind playing in his hair and nice chill on his neck. The weather helped him a little bit with louring the pain, but he decided to walk with his mouth half opened anyway. He was no longer feeling sick - to be honest, he couldn't remember the last time he had been put under that much stress and anxiety. He was aware it wasn't healthy at all, but he didn't know the last time he was this happy either. Stepping out of his comfort zone felt almost as unreal as studs inside his mouth - he wouldn't have been surprised if he had suddenly heard his alarm clock and woke up in his bed.

He kept walking with a smile on his face and pure pride in his heart, but it didn't last long - he suddenly remembered Phil didn't have a clue about anything and Dan would definitely get him by surprise. A confrontation with Phil was the very last thing Dan needed in that moment. He didn't realise until now how tired he actually was; the amount of emotions he had been experiencing for the last half an hour would overwhelm even the most fearless person alive, yet alone a scared boy.

Dan wanted to sneak to the flat unnoticed and, seeing that all the lights were off, he assumed Phil had already been asleep. He tried to go through the dark flat as quietly as possible and when he successfully stood in front of to his bedroom's door, he breathed with a relief and nervelessly placed his hand on the han...

"Where have you been?" Phil's voice broke the perfect silence, almost making Dan jump.

"Um, I just had to get something done," Dan answered. He really hoped it would cut further discussion, but Phil didn't seem convinced at all.

"Is everything ok? You sound differently."

Indeed, Dan tried not to touch new piercings with his tongue or brush them against his teeth and gums. He was still standing by the door, his back to Phil, so the other one didn't have a chance to look at his face. Although Dan could easily ignore his friend and enter the bedroom, he did something completely different - he sighed and turned around. _"Everything would come forward in the morning anyways,"_ Dan thought.

"You got..." Phil's eyes widened when Dan made a few steps towards him and turned the light on.

"Snake bites," the boy finished, lowering his gaze. Though he was surprised by his own bravery, the situation still embarrassed him.

"But why? You've never seemed interested in..."

Dan sighed again, wondering if Phil could see him blushed.

"Today you told me you think it looks cool," he cut in, looking straight at Phil for the first time.

"And now you're standing here with two extra holes in your body."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Dan giggled, almost bitterly. "I hope you weren't joking."

"Dan, Gosh, no," Phil came closer. He didn't know what to say, Dan got him by surprise with this almost love confession and he had to play it wisely. "You look great, but... I've already liked you."

Now Dan was the one who didn't know how to react.

"Are you serious?" he asked when there were only centimetres between them.

"Should I prove it?" Phil answered with a question, his eyes on Dan's half opened lips. He placed his hand on Dan's lower back and delicately pulled him in. He pressed his lips against Dan's, but before he had a chance to kiss him properly, Dan aggressively moved away, hissing in pain like a hurt animal.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, Dan..." Phil started apologising almost in a panic. "I forgot it's a fresh thing!"

"Motherfluffer... no, it's ok, I also feel like I was born with them," Dan joked, trying to convince Phil he could handle the pain.

"Did it hurt much? You know... getting them," he asked when Dan got better.

Dan froze and looked directly at Phil. The whole chaos and rustle in his head suddenly disappeared and the only thing he could think about was how much he loved Phil and how happy he was to have him by his side for all those years.

"No. Not at all," he finally answered and kissed Phil, not caring how much it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it a little bit over dramatic? Maybe. But writing this crept the hell out of me.  
> Thanks for your feedback, have a great day! <3


End file.
